The Leech Angel
by 4REVer
Summary: Edward's sees something weird.The Swans come to town and there's something different about them. Edward is human but Bella isn't.Jacob and the pack are still werewolves and happen to Edward's best friends. AU


**hey, this my first fic so i hope it's good!**

**this is were Edward sees something he doesn't understand.......**

**Edward: Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: No.........**

**Edward: Disclaimer, duh!**

**Me: Oh yeah, right!**

**Edward: Well then go on!**

**Me: ...Eddie...**

**Edward: Yes, what?**

**Me: Would ya do it for me please *pouts*?**

**Edward: *sigh* ok...**

**Me: Yay! *kisses Edward on cheek and hugs him***

**Edward: *blushing* Ok, so rev does not own anything put the storyline.....**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the rest!**

**Me: Thank you *kisses him again on the cheek***

**Edward: *blushing.....again* No prob....**

**NoW oN WiTh tHe sToRy!!!!**

* * *

'In the early hours of this morning a 16 year old boy, Edward Anthony Cullen, was found unconscious in his local park, halfway between his school and his house. The boy was reported missing yesterday afternoon when he failed to turn up to a doctor's appointment scheduled for that afternoon. "Straight after school had ended he said he had to go the doctors" his friends told authorities. The local authorities are urging anyone who saw or noticed any suspicious behavior of Edward yesterday after school to contact them immediately as Edward cannot remember anything after entering the park. No physical injuries were found on the boy but medical experts are unsure of whether he may have some mental injuries. For that reason Edward is currently being examined in the hospital for any signs of mental scarring and truama, though doctors indicate that he will be able to leave soon. As of yet there have been no results. Next on the news this morning, Nike is bein-'

Edward turned the tv off and lay back in his bed, his whole body hurting. He couldn't remember what had happened the day before when he had been walking to the doctors and Edward was starting to get annoyed by all the reporters that keep asking him really weird questions. All he remembered of the day before was that it was something strange and slightly terrifying but couldn't remember what. He hadn't told anyone in case they thought he was weird and made him stay in the hospital longer. He thought back to when he had left school the day before.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey, Edward! You wanna come to the La Push beach with us mate? We're gonna leave soon!" yelled Jacob.

"Nah, mate, I can't! I've got a doctors appointment and I can't be late! Maybe next, yeah?" replied Edward.

"Yeah, yeah! Sure, next time and I'll remember that!" muttered Jacob, shaking his head as he walked away.

Edward smiled to himself as he walked away. He knew his friends were upset because he kept blowing them off for either studying or other extra curricular activities. But soon he'd be free for awhile and then they will be happy again. As Edward strolled down the path towards the park he felt as though he was being watched and looked around constantly but could not see anything around. He did however observe fleeting glimpses of someone clothes whipping out of sight before he could identify who or what it was. He felt someone was hiding from him and he couldn't figure out who it was!

Edward was really starting to get scared now, he could remember that much clearly. Edward had started to run now, making his way through the park. Edward didn't want to stay on the path were he felt exposed so he dove into the trees when he came upon a clearing.

There in the clearing, a girl dressed majestically in flowing garments (that looked suspiciously like a school uniform in tatters), was standing there. She was standing above a beautiful (but frightened looking) doe that was knocked to the ground. She had her arms tensed, holding the animal down in a strong, merciless grip. The girl stared at him through what seemed to be half crazed black eyes before smiling at him menacingly. Her long, sharp pointed teeth glinted in the scarce moonlight sending shivers down his spine. She then brought her mouth down in one strong précis movement over the doe's throat, silencing the doe's woeful cries once and for all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Edward lurched forward as he finally recalled what had happened that day. The images of what he had forgotten until now swirled around his mind. He was scared but he had to find the beautiful girl again. He didn't know why but he felt a strong connection her and instead of feeling scared of her he was fascinated.

…..and he had a strong feeling he'd be seeing her again soon…..

* * *

**SO, i hope u liked it!**

**oh, and NO bella ain't a vampire but i bet u CAN guess what she is.....**

**oh if u like and want me to continue this story (or want 2 bag out my story)**

**just review and tell me your thoughts! \(^-^)/ CHEERS!!!!!!!**


End file.
